Agony
by katana3700
Summary: Dang that abomination, he can't even be called a sin! More like a failure! I'm a true sin and not even of the homunculus kind. It's time to show them and these alchemists what a real demon is. Envy, I will take you down and your little sins too!


Damn that abomination, he can't even be called a sin! More like a failure! I'm a true sin and not even of the homunculus kind. It's time to show them and these alchemists what a real demon is. Envy, I will take you down and your little sins too!

She was furious, raving mad. Pacing back and forth in the little motel room; Agony let out her anger. Things went flying everywhere, smashing against the wall. Her screams echoed through the small room. This would be the last time that stupid abomination would best her. She was a demon, a sin and he came along claiming to be a sin and taking out her target. Fuck him, Fuck Envy. Agony screamed again and threw a vase at the wall. The pleasing shatter filled her ears. She will take out that homunculus and his little friends if it were the last thing she ever did. A smile played on her red lips and she looked into the broken pieces of mirror clinging to the wall. Choppy red hair fell to her chin and tantalizing green eyes stared back at her with humor. She would take out the seven deadly sins, the decision was final.

"Is everything alright in there?" a voice asked, muffled by the large oak door. Agony's smile faded, it was probably some hotel security or manager; how boring. Agony walked slowly over to the door and opened it up. Gliding past him, she walked towards the exit of the hotel, listening to the screams of the man outside her room. The hallway was dirty, but seeing as she was in the worst part of Central that didn't surprise her. The walls were a brown color stained with food, blood, and different types of fluid. The ceiling wasn't much better; stained with the same things as the floor and walls. Dust seemed to fly about in the air making people hack up a lung. Luckily Agony had shoes on, or else she'd feel all the dirt and grime in the brown carpeting. Bugs flew and crawled about; free to live in the hotel unlike the human inhabitants. Why any human would want to stay in this shithole was beyond her. Frankly, she was only here to dig up dirt about the state alchemists and the sins. Well sin isn't even the right word. The seven of them were failures; not even able to take out the state alchemists. Agony, personally could've taken them out by herself; though she was too preoccupied at the moment- on a mission to kill a target. Hughes had been his name; her client said he wanted him dead and Agony didn't ask questions. She was in range to kill the man, when that stupid palm tree came out of nowhere and shot him in the chest. The man went down in a pool of blood. Since it wasn't her that killed him, Agony didn't get her money. That stupid homunculus took out her target and cost her, her money.

She ended up outside the crappy hotel and into the dirty filth of Central. It was night out so the lowest of the low would be out too. She trekked along the sidewalk to get the feel of the city. If she were going to start on her job, she would need to know the layout well enough to hide herself. Making a mental note to look through the sewers, she walked onto a well lit street. Higher class humans inhabited this area. They walked around flashing their jewels and wealth; dressed in suits, ties, and walking around in expensive shoes. Agony felt a little out of place. Her tank top, leather jacket, black skirt, and combat boots didn't quite leave the "Higher end" impression with the lingering onlookers. The way she was dressed made her seem like a delinquent ready to snatch anyone's wallet and that made security watch her closely. Now she would have to stalk without being noticed. A harder feat but she would be able to do it. Scanning the crowd, Agony came across a state alchemist. He was unusual in his dress; black pants, shirt and a red jacket. His golden blonde hair was braided, pulled away from his amber eyes except for some loose pieces. Beside him was an even more peculiar sight. A man in armor; who on earth walked around wearing armor anymore? Noting where security was, Agony made her way over to the boy. He looked young, too young to be an alchemist at least. Knowing she was being watched and the guards were moving towards her; Agony stopped and put on her "innocent" face.

"Excuse me, you look like you know your way around here, could you tell me where the alchemist center is?" she asked. The boy looked her up and down before answering.

"It's not called the alchemist center but whatever, I'm going there now, we'll show you" he said. Agony almost grimaced. She didn't expect him to be heading over there; she was hoping he was leaving on a mission. While she walked beside the armored thing and the boy she decided to find out a few things.

"So are you an alchemist?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist" he replied, he was very boastful, she noted that to keep for future reference.

"Really I would have suspected this guy to be the fullmetal I mean he is clad in a metal suit and you are a little too young-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PINT SIZED, UNIMPORTANT JELLYBEAN" he screamed at her. She took a step back in initial shock. For a small boy, he had a large, loud mouth.

"She didn't say that brother!" the armored guy said. He turned to her, restraining his brother, who was in turn throwing punches at her.

"He's my older brother and has a temper, you shouldn't mention his height. He is a little touchy with that subject" he explained. Agony blinked twice.

"You're not a real person are you?" she asked, her green eyes flashing red momentarily. That threw both the brothers off.

"What do you mean?" the armor asked. Agony smiled at him.

"I can just tell these things"

"Who are you?"

"My name is A-Ai" Agony said after a bit of thought. Both brothers looked at her skeptically. Well the little one did.

"I'm Al and this is Ed" the armor said gesturing to his brother.

"So who's older?" Agony asked.

"Ed is" Al answered.

"Riiiight" she said rolling her eyes. Tucking a stray piece of red hair behind her ear, Agony rolled onto the heels of her feet.

"So...where is the alchemist center?" she asked.

"Why do you call it the alchemist center?" Ed asked. She sent a shrug towards them. Ed and Al began to walk again and Agony trailed behind them. These two were boring, yet somehow she knew they would be interesting soon enough.

"So you do know your way around..." she said nonchalantly.

"Yeah so?" Ed asked.

"Have you ever heard of a guy named Envy?" she asked. Ed came to a complete stop causing Agony to run into him. Bingo, she found her way in.

"How do you know Envy?" Ed asked. Agony stepped away from him and smiled cattily.

"Who said I knew him, I know of him" she said softly, yet held that bemused smile. Ed moved towards her, causing her to move away to distance herself. They stood peering at her; then without warning she threw a dagger at Ed. He dodged to the side and clapped his hands. Placing his hand over his automail he added a dagger to the end of it, and then ran at Agony. She jumped onto a rail, on the side of a building and swung up onto it.

"Soon little State alchemist, soon, you will be the one to attract my prey; and when you do, I will kill him" she said. Her maliciousness was not hidden in her tone and she glared at the golden haired boy.

"Formalities aside, when I see you again, I will kill you!" With that lingering in the air; Agony climbed to the roof and disappeared.

She stopped outside a cafe a couple hours later and sat down at one of the outdoor tables. Across the street, she watched Ed and Al walking on the sidewalk. Al had a kitten in his hands and Ed was seemingly mad. She stared at them as they passed her. Those two have a connection to Envy and the other sins, and she was going to use it to her advantage. She stood, once they had passed and went to order herself some coffee. She needed coffee to think, she had her connection now all she needed was a plan. A simple plan would most likely work. Those sins were dimwits. Agony stepped out of the coffee shop coming face to face with the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Hello Fullmetal" she said in an amused tone. He was glaring at her and growling. Clapping his hands he placed them to the ground and a cage came up to encase Agony. She blinked twice and sipped her coffee.

"Really, now why the hatred it was one little knife" she said shrugging her shoulders. He started to yell at her when her eyes caught a new interest.

"Well well, military hounds" she said smiling at Colonel Roy Mustang entering the scene. Ed glanced from Roy to Agony.

"Wait you know Ai?" he asked as Roy gripped the cage bars and smiled at the red haired girl inside.

"So that's what you go by now Agony?" he asked.

"Good work Ed, We've been trying to catch this one for a while now" Agony let out a laugh.

"Oh Colonel, how you don't remember me. Let's see if you really think these pathetic bars on this pathetic cage can hold me, you're underestimating my powers like usual. We all know some simple metal cannot hold a demon" she said with a sly smile.

"Still think you're a demon huh? You're nothing more than an experiment gone awry. They really should have kept you in the scrap pile at the research center instead of trying to fix their mistakes. That's all you are a huge military mistake. Come let's go deactivate you and put you were you belong, in the trash" Roy said mimicking her smile. Agony growled maliciously at him.

"Shut up; SHUT UP. I am not a mistake, I am a demon and I will kill you all for your transgressions. You will pay for what you did to me and my people. We will get our revenge on you" she screamed. Onlookers began to crowd around. Agony's green eyes started to glow red.

"Back up she's gearing for an attack" a random dog yelled. People backed up and ran fearing she were going to explode or something. Only Roy, Ed, and Al stayed where they were.

"Agony calm down and come along like a good little puppy" Roy said playing with her. Sending a kick towards his face, Agony missed by mere inches when he shifted to the right.

"You're martial arts were always lacking" he mocked. Agony screamed and grabbed a hold of two of the bars. She splintered them with ease and stepped out onto the street. Fire surged at her and charred the skin on her arms. She hit the ground screaming.

"Fire and you're temper were always your weakness Allison" Roy said using her real name. The name her people gave her.

"That is not my name!" She screamed. She threw a dagger at Roy's face, it would've hit, if not for the bullet shot by Riza knocking the knife aside.

"Damn you woman!" Agony screamed. Riza pointed her gun at the experiment.

"Contain her!" she ordered loudly. Soldiers moved to grab onto Allison. Agony punched the nearest one and picked up the metal sewer grate. Throwing it at the oncoming soldiers, Agony didn't wait to see if she hit anyone. She dived into the sewers and out of sight.

"Those stupid dogs, How dare they..." Agony cursed under her breath as she tried to navigate the sewers. The stench was of death and crap. She had landed near the water and was thankful she didn't land in the sewage. Turning the corner she found an opening to the road. Climbing the ladder she peeked out onto the road. It was deserted, but then again it was the middle of the night. Footsteps fell against the pavement close to her.

"Sir what is she?" Edward Elric asked the Colonel.

"She was an experiment that went bad. A group of people were chosen from a small village in a remote place. She was among them. The project was called, Onibuki, basically they wanted to make these people into living weapons that were unstoppable and controlled by state alchemists"

"Like a slave?"

"No like a demon, something in the early formula had a nasty effect on the subjects. Most were killed except a few, five to be exact. These five were contained and observed carefully. Despite many protests, the scientists began to experiment on these five and gave them each different powers. The original formula didn't work so they figured, give each a different attribute and it would be easier on the subjects bodies. Four of the other subjects died quickly. Allison was the only one strong enough to survive. The formula didn't seem to work on her and Onibuki was deemed a failed project. She was scrapped in a confinement area, away from people for fear of any mutation to take place."

"That's horrible" Al said. Roy folded his hands and stared at the brothers from across his desk. They were in chairs across from him staring at him. Ed's eyes swam with emotion on a spectrum of hatred and sympathy.

"Allison broke out two months later, it seemed the formula given to her was strength, but it was an incomplete mutation, she can only tap into it occasionally. Therefore she went on the run and into hiding from the military. We've only been able to find her twice so far these past four years. Seems she likes to go by Agony now" Roy explained.

"Wait so...how old was she when they started the experiments?" Ed asked.

"Thirteen" Roy answered.

"They experimented on a little girl!" Ed yelled.

"The village people consented, they were going to be paid for the trials, it was a better life for them"

"Death is a better life" Ed spat out and slammed his hands on Roy's desk.

"I can see why she wants to take the military out now"

"She is targeting us...interesting, this is the first time any open act from her has risen" Roy said and began to think.

"Sir, Allison has been spotted" Riza said coming into the office. Roy stood.

"Very well let's go then"

"Wait I'm coming with you!" Ed said standing up and following them out the door.

"This is not your battle Edward" Roy said but allowed the boys to follow him out the door.

Agony screamed and kicked the military dog in the head. He was some low life alchemist that couldn't even put up a decent fight.

"Come on little boy!" she cooed kicking him in the stomach and sending him flying back. She threw a dagger and pinned him to a brick wall.

"This is pathetic!"

"You Bitch!"

"Now now language, I'm just a little girl Hun" Agony held a smile on her face. She slowly walked over to him and placed a hand on his throat. Her eyes flashed red and with a small snap of her wrist she ripped his throat out as if a dog had bitten into it. A car sped into view and came to a screeching halt near her. Out stepped Roy's team and the Elric brothers. Agony shifted to face them and smiled.

"Hello again, little pets" she cooed.

"Come willingly Allison" Roy said holding out a hand towards her. She scoffed at his antics.

"Yeah right Roy, I'm waiting for someone and unfortunately it is not you or your military hounds" she said. "So leave quietly and quickly and you just might live to see tomorrow" It was Roy's turn to laugh.

"You really think you can take me on, you've had to run the past times we fought Allison-"

"My name is Agony!" she yelled cutting him off. An amused laughter broke out into the night air.

"Well isn't this a party" the voice mocked. Out came the palm tree and his friends; six of the seven sins.

"Where is the seventh dimwit?" Agony cried out.

"Unfortunately he had some things to take care of so sorry, Agony" Lust cooed. Agony growled.

"Don't talk down to me you bitch!" Lust laughed at her.

"You're waiting for the Humunculi?" Ed asked.

"Who else, I'll take these stupid failures down"

"Failure's...they fare better against us than you do Allison"

"Allison? What a cute name"

"Don't mock me Envy!" Agony threw a knife at him and he simply moved to the right.

"Still upset I took your kill?"

"Fuck you!" Her eyes flashed red and she punched the ground causing it to split open.

"Temper temper!" he cried kicking her in the side. Agony flew back and hit the side of a building.

"Well if it isn't the Fullmetal Pipsqueak" Envy laughed at Ed.

"You" Ed growled and moved to attack the palm tree.

"Stay out of this Hound" Agony yelled pushing Ed back. "This is my fight!"

"Like hell it is"

"Shut up" Agony turned and punched Ed in the face; he hit the ground and stared at her in shock. Her attention diverted, Envy took the opportunity to grab her by the hair and pull her back. Sending her to the ground with a punch in the stomach.

"Hey Lust can I eat her?"Gluttony asked staring up at his adored.

"Sure" Lust said with an I don't care tone of voice. Gluttony jumped off of the fire escape he was on and moved towards Agony. Roy sent a flame at him, causing him to back up. Agony stood up slowly and wiped the blood dripping from her mouth. Envy kicked her in the back shoving her towards a waiting Gluttony. At that moment, Homunculus and military hounds alike started to fight. Agony wiped her hair out of her eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen; they shouldn't be fighting each other and not ignoring her. She was supposed to kill them all. They were supposed to be cowering in fear of her. Her god complex was shattered and Agony stared at the scene in front of her, realization dawning on her. She was never going to be able to tap into her power and take all of them out. She was still the simple poor village girl of Aztrecia. She was never going to kill them. Agony screamed at her arm was snapped in an awkward position. She felt the fat idiot called Gluttony chewing on her arm. Turning she stabbed him in the eye with her free hand. He fell back screaming and pulling the knife from his iris. Lust appeared out of nowhere and extended her claw like fingers at Agony. She couldn't dodge fast enough and the claws pierced her in the chest. Agony fell to her knees. Fire created a wall between Agony and Lust, Roy appeared and pulled her up and towards the car.

"N-no let me go" Agony cried out.

"Come on Allison!" Roy yelled, he was having a hard time keeping her struggling under control. Agony's eyes flashed a deep crimson red.

"Let me go!" she screamed. She tripped him and stood up, facing the war.

"Damn that abomination, he can't even be called a sin! More like a failure! I'm a true sin and not even of the homunculus kind. It's time to show them and these alchemists what a real demon is. Envy, I will take you down and your little sins too!" she screamed. Agony raced towards the middle of the field. She would never allow anyone to take her kill from her. She would be the one to take down the Homunculi. She would be the one finally victorious. She would get her kill and her money. Her eyes turned a crimson color. The color of fresh blood, she could smell death around her, on her. Someone was going to die tonight.

"ENVY!" she screamed. Her red hair seemed to whip around her face, though there was no wind present. Everyone seemed to freeze where they were and stared at her with mock horror. This was how it was supposed to be. She was supposed to be the Hellfire demon putting fear into everyone's eyes. She felt her heartbeat quicken. Something coursed through her veins causing her to feel more power. This was her true power; she finally tapped into the formula given to her four years back. Now she was a true demon. Pain overcame her, but not from someone attacking her, they were too stunned to move. She seemed to glow with a red aura. The pain seared through her veins rendering her immobile. No; power was not supposed to hurt like this. Power was supposed to feel good; she was supposed to feel invincible, not wanting to cry like a little girl for her mother. Agony hit the ground causing it to shake like a 9.5 earthquake. Buildings started to collapse and she closed her eyes momentarily as a flash of dizziness swam over her. When she opened them, all was still. Car alarms were blazing loudly in the background and she could hear people screaming and crying. A black out had ensued. All this destruction because of her. She smiled at the thought, though it didn't last for long. She was tired, too tired to smile and too tired to move. She felt herself being lifted into someone's arms. Looking up she came face to face with Roy Mustang.

"Military Hound let me go" she meant to say it with force but it came out in a whisper. How much power had she used up?

"Shh Allison...you need to rest" he whispered. He was bleeding from the forehead and his clothes were ripped. No one around her seemed to be in better condition. Ed Elric crawled up to her side. His automail arm was gone.

"That was incredible" he muttered. Agony closed her eyes then opened them.

"Did I kill them?" she asked.

"The Homunculi? N-"

"Yes you did" Roy said cutting Ed off. He was about to protest until Riza shot him a look. Agony smiled and sighed.

"I'm going to go to sleep now...Please just leave me here, I don't want to go back to that confinement hell hole. I'd rather just go to the flaming hell." She whispered. Roy almost laughed.

"Yes, you're right you are a little demon aren't you..." She opened her eyes and stared into his with her emerald orbs. Then she closed them again.

"Riza..."

"Yes sir" Riza came over and lifted Agony into her arms before carrying her away.

"Why did you tell her she killed them?" Edward asked.

"Because she's dead Edward"

"No she's not she just went to sleep" Al countered.

"She tapped into the formula given to her and it became unstable, her body couldn't handle it. She's dead trust me" Roy said standing up. "She has no pulse, go check for yourself. Neither Elric boy moved.

"She'll be buried somewhere where no one will disturb the grave"

"Does she get a tombstone?"

"No Al...she doesn't" Ed answered his little brother.

"But why not?"

"Because in the Military's eyes, she's a traitor and trash, so they're going to dispose of her like trash, isn't that right Colonel" Ed spat out in disgust. He headed for the nearest phone to call Winry. She'd be pissed off that his automail arm was gone again.

"Colonel" Al started. Roy put a hand up to stop him.

"This is how things work Al, Life will go on. Now we have one less person to worry about. Let's focus on stopping the Homunculi" he stated then walked off towards the nearest, undamaged car.

Al stood there amid the destruction furious. How could they just do that to a human being? He looked at Roy with disgust. Poor, poor Agony...


End file.
